


Never Enough

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x11, Caitlin x Harry, Dinner dates, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, Love, One True Pairing, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, post ep, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Despite what he knows, Harry welcomes the added reassurance. Especially after today's events.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Post 5x11. I'm playing catch up again. 5x12 may be posted later.

Wandering down the hall, Harry rounds the corner and almost collides with Ralph as he makes his way out.  
  
"Oh hey, Harry. If you're looking for Snow cone, she's in the speed lab."  
  
"Thanks," Harry nods, making to move passed him but Ralph has other ideas.    
  
"Your woman did good today, against Cicada. Teamed up with Barry, they make one hell of a super duo."  
  
The wariness Harry always feels starts to creep back up on him. "I heard. I spoke with her earlier, she said she's fine."  
  
Ralph, despite what the older man says, hears the underlining question in his words. "Yes, she's fine. Frost remains as badass as ever."  
  
Harry can't help but feel and look relieved to have that reassurance.  
  
Obviously feeling perceptive of the other man's feelings, Ralph continues to heap on the reassurance. "Look, between you and me, you shouldn't worry so much about Caitlin. Frost will do everything she can to keep her safe."  
  
Harry folds his arms over his chest, staring the other man down. "And you know this how?"  
  
"We had a conversation, Frost and I, she was worried that Caitlin would take the cure and Frost was afraid that if she does, she wouldn't be there to protect her."  
  
The information hits Harry and it's a relief to hear as well as a surprise. Though it's not the first time hearing of Frost's concern for Caitlin. Obviously it hadn't been like they had originally thought, Frost trying to sabotage Caitlin's work to protect herself. "Have you told Caitlin?"  
  
"No but it seems they're back on the same page," Ralph tells him, slapping him on the shoulder as he starts to walk away. "Well, I'm hungry so I'll see you later." The conversation is ended abruptly by Ralph's obvious need of food.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry heads for the speed lab. Stopping in the doorway, he leans against it and watches as Caitlin, to the outside world looks as though she's carrying on a conversation with herself but he knows, she talking to Killer Frost.  
  
"Thank you for this. This is a huge step in the direction we need." Caitlin says, staring at the ball of ice she holds carefully in her palm, as if delicate China or glass.   
  
Harry smiles softly, just taking the moment to watch her and take her in. She's beautiful, radiant even, in her element as she works, writing on her new clear board as she talks to her other self. He's loath to interrupt but he's selfish enough to admit that's he's missed her today. He hasn't seen all that much of her but now, things have started to slow down. After today's events, he figures a step back is in order. Time to relax and unwind before the next big fight greets them.   
  
Stepping into the room, he makes his way over to her. He's about to open his mouth and greet her when she spins around, a lovely smile blossoming on her face when her eyes meet his. She's clearly pleased to see him. It's a nice feeling. "Hi," he says softly, leaning in to kiss her hello. Yet what was meant to be a quick kiss, lingers as always between them, turning into something a little more but neither complain. Pulling away, he narrows his eyes at her playfully. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Caitlin smiles, giving him the look she reserves for when she's caught him doing something. "I could feel you watching me." She moves over to the cooler and gently deposits the ball of ice back inside for safe keeping. "I'm very familiar with the weight of your gaze, Dr Wells."  
  
There's no defence to give so Harry just shrugs, not for the first time knowing  he's been caught out. There's been many an occasion where he's been caught staring at her, whether across the lab as she works or watching her cook dinner at home or in the early morning light, watching her catch the last few minutes of sleep before her beautiful hazel eyes flutter open to narrow playfully at him as she blinks away any remnants of sleep.

The big Blue bow on the corner of the the clear board catches his attention. "A peace offering?" 

"Yes, from Frost. A 'not' an apology gift for destroying my other one." 

"Ah, of course." Harry brushes his hand down her back softly. "That aside, have you finished for the night?"  
  
Caitlin turns back to him in curiosity, glancing quickly at the board beside her. "Yes, there's nothing here that won't wait until tomorrow. Fresh eyes will be an advantage too, to tackle Killer Frost's other gift."  
  
"She left you a second gift?"  
  
Caitlin hums, softly, turning away to clear up her work area. "She collected a blood sample from Cicada. Fresh dna of a newly made meta human. It's a real step in the right direction of stopping Cicada and completing the meta human cure."  
  
"That's really good. I'd like to help, if I can."  
  
Caitlin turns to him with a smile so filled with warmth, Harry can actually feel it in his chest. "I'd like that," she says quietly, her right hand resting lightly on his chest. "So, what do you have in mind for tonight?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I could take you to dinner, your favourite little Italian a few blocks from here."  
  
Caitlin almost groans at the thought of the food there. "That sounds almost heavenly right now."  
  
Harry smiles, waving his hand in the direction of the way out. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replies, turning away to pick up the cooler box from the table. "But first I need to drop this off in the med bay for safe keeping."  
  
Reaching out his hands, Harry's takes the box from her, holding it in his left hand as she slips her arm through his right, leaning into his side. "Then I get to feed you."  
  
"Yes." Caitlin leans up to kiss his cheek gently as they make their way through the halls. "I need a big plate of pasta."   
  
Looking down at her, a soft smile spreads onto his face as he presses his lips to her hair. If she wants pasta, then that's what she'll get. 

All that matters is that she's here and she's okay. He feels reassured by both her words and by Disney's. 

The worry will always remain, that feeling of dread that settles in his stomach at the thought of her out there in the field, battling not only Cicada but everyone else that threatens them and the city, the world even. It does his heart good though, to know that not only has she got him and the team to look out for her but also that she has killer Frost watching her back, ready to protect her against any kind of threat. He's going to have to find a way to thank Frost but for now, dinner with his love is his only concern.  
  
The end.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little post ep installment of the steps series. As always, your continued following is always appreciated as is your feedback. Stay tuned for more Snowells.


End file.
